


With you: A million times

by makotos (harucchis)



Category: Free!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Kinda set after Free! DF but no spoilers, Kisses, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Super cute art by Paribean on tumblr included with this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 19:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harucchis/pseuds/makotos
Summary: It comes naturally, to want to be together with Makoto for a lifetime.





	With you: A million times

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It has been forever since I had the time to post something, so writing this between my classes and all the things going on irl for me was difficult and challenging but I'm glad I managed to get through it. 
> 
> This fic was written for the MakoHaru Flash Bang event on tumblr as a part of a collaboration with Paribean. You can find her adorable art [here](http://paribean.tumblr.com/post/180456536698/my-2nd-piece-for-makoharubigbang-i-collaborated), Please give her lots of love, and I hope you enjoy reading this!
> 
> Lastly, I'm super late but Happy Birthday Makoto ♥

 

After they moved back to Iwatobi Makoto started working as a coach at the local swimming club. The place is overflowing with eager and lively kids of all ages. Kids that love talking with Haru when he visits. Stars seem to shine in their eyes when they ask anything regarding his experiences as an ex-pro swimmer.

Haru is often speechless. He doesn’t have many stories he can share, or rather it’s the words that escape him. As usual, Makoto does the talking for him: of their shared memories, of their trips across their home country and beyond.

Swimming in the ocean in summertime is something Haru still enjoys doing.

It’s mid-afternoon, the sun above blazes with vehemence. Makoto lingers by the shore, setting down their duffel bag and the blanket they always bring.

Makoto strolls near the shoreline with the sand clinging to his soles. Stops at his side and asks, “Having fun?”

With only his head above the water Haru replies. “It has been a while.”

Makoto smiles. “You are right.”

Rising from the water, Haru takes off his swimming goggles. His hair is stuck to his forehead, but he doesn’t feel like digging in their duffel bag for a towel. Makoto notices and guides him to the laid-out blanket with the promise of doing the tedious work for him. He sits first and coaxes Haru to take the spot between his legs.

Haru stares, misses the nervous call of his name when Makoto becomes self-conscious under the attention. Haru’s spellbound as the wind tousles Makoto’s sandy brown hair.

“You have got sand on your cheek,” Haru points out to fill the silence. He’s certain Makoto knows he’s embarrassed, but his reaction to his baseless statement is as expected.

“What? Where?”

As Makoto attempts to rub the nonexistent dirt off his face, Haru makes himself comfortable in the place that was offered to him earlier.

 Tired of watching, he draws in closer, kisses the corner of Makoto’s mouth and declares, “There.”

Makoto whines, “That’s not my cheek at all, Haru!”

Haru shrugs. “Close enough.”

Makoto gives up on arguing, and Haru nudges Makoto’s chest with his head, much like a cat asking for a pat. “Dry hair,” he mumbles, too lazy to utter a coherent sentence.

“Okay. Please turn around for me?”

Haru complies. The Iwatobi sea breaks with gentleness on the shore as Makoto towel dries his hair. Eventually he finishes and puts the cloth away. Haru waits for him to settle down again before leaning his weight back. He fits perfectly in the curve of Makoto’s neck.

Makoto asks. “Aren’t you cold?”

“Not at all.”

“Even though you just swam? I think I should get you a t-shirt.”

“Makoto, I would rather have you hug me.”

Makoto blushes. Haru can’t help but tease, “You are so easy.”

“S-shut up.”

Haru laughs. Despite himself and the pout, as evidence of his sulking, Makoto embraces him and makes sure to snuggle closer and Haru does the same.

“Ikuya sent me a message this morning.”

Makoto chuckles. “You too?”

Haru is suspicious. “What do you mean?”

“He sounded desperate for some advice on packing?”

Haru nods.

“It was the same on my end. I tried to help him, but it has been years since the last time we got to travel somewhere.”

Haru remembers their first trip overseas. Makoto was a bundle of nerves. At first, he hid behind his shoulder, opening little by little when Haru showed him the scenery outside the window.

“Oh, right, I forgot to tell you.”

“Hmm?”

“I bumped into my aunt at the train station today.” Makoto beams. “Apparently, she was visiting my parents.”

“Is she doing okay?”

“Yeah! she is getting married again soon.”

“That’s good.”

Makoto hums in reply. Haru expects him to elaborate further on the matter, but instead is met with the loudness of Makoto overthinking and picking the words carefully to let him know what is going on.

Haru gazes upwards, scoots to the right so he can see Makoto’s expression shift. He’s pensive first, then sheepish and at last determined. His reddening cheeks betray his attempts at seeming composed.

“What is it?”

Makoto startles, as if he has forgotten that Haru is still there. Haru frowns, worried. He pulls himself upright, sits straight, and whirls around. He has seen Makoto’s ears flushed infinite times by now and yet it never ceases to be cute.

“We talked about some things, things I haven’t considered before,” Makoto explains, seeks for his hand and intertwines their fingers.

“What things?” Haru asks.

“I realized it’s not that, though.”

Haru gives his hand a squeeze. “That you haven’t considered them before?”

“Yes,” Makoto confirms. “I have put them at the back of my mind, that’s more like it.”

“Sounds like you.”

Makoto pokes at his side in retaliation. Haru is ticklish there, and Makoto takes advantage of it. Haru only gets half of Makoto’s name out in complaint with his uneven breaths.

After Haru calms down, Makoto goes on, “When we were little, and then later in Tokyo, I always thought that if Haru was there with me, I wouldn’t need anything else.”

Haru’s mouth opens in a tiny ‘o’. He isn’t surprised, but Makoto’s sincerity often catches him unguarded, and it’s a little unfair.

“So, when my aunt asked me a-about marriage, I realized I—”

Haru surges forward and kisses him, overwhelmed, and the rest of the sentence is whispered against his lips. The “I want to be with you forever” or maybe it’s the usual, “I want to marry you”. Makoto is trembling, probably trying to not make it obvious that he’s about to start crying.

“Me too,” Haru says.

Makoto’s laugh is a treasure he wants to keep for himself only, forever.

  
*******

They live together, but they don’t always see each other in the morning. Makoto leaves early for work after a sleepy goodbye kiss. Haru often goes to help his mom with the new bakery shop she opened in town after his parents moved back to Iwatobi. Today, he apologizes to her for not going, and when she asks what’s wrong, he assures he’ll explain later.

Haru has been pondering over what to do after that day at the beach. Makoto too; Haru can tell. He wants to be the first one to do this.

Nagisa is cheerful over the phone. Promises to be there by the afternoon. Haru prepares for lunch Makoto’s favorite food. Right when he’s done with the soup, Nagisa’s voice calling out his name sounds outside the door.

They sit by the low table in the living room, Nagisa’s impatience showing the more Haru delays the conversation.

“So, what is it Haru-chan?!”

“You’re so loud.”

Nagisa giggles, bounces in his seat, and gives him an expectant look. Haru sighs, starts with a vague, “It’s about Makoto” that has Nagisa peering into his face for answers.

“Did you guys have a fight?”

“Wha—? No, that’s not it.”

Nagisa exhales loudly. “That’s a relief! You looked so stiff just now, and reading you isn’t easy, I was worried.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay! I’m all ears so let me know what’s going on.”

Haru fumbles with his hands. _It’s just Nagisa._

“We’re getting married.”

“Ah you’re getting mar—,” Nagisa’s eyes widen, “You are getting married!” he exclaims and goes to his side, gives him a stifling hug and burst into tears.

Haru pats him on the back. “Calm down.”

“I’m so happy,” Nagisa sobs, wiping at his cheeks.

Haru smiles. A glass of water later, Nagisa is ready to listen to him.

  
*******

Haru doesn’t plan anything in advance. He makes sure to tell Makoto where to meet him after work. That’s all. He cannot picture the scene in detail; he isn’t nervous nor ready but this—as everything else with Makoto—feels natural.

His feet leave imprints on the sand. His heart speeds up as he gets closer to the ocean, but the familiar sound of the waves soothes him. The sundown is beginning on the horizon.

_It’s going to be fine, Haru-chan._

Nagisa sounded certain yesterday. And Haru has no reason to doubt it. Makoto is sitting by the shore. His head resting on his knees, wearing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. Their choice in clothing is similar for the occasion.

Haru taps him on the shoulder. “Did you wait long?”

Makoto denies with a shake of his head and asks, “Everything alright?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.”

Haru wonders if Makoto has any clue, already. With a hand clutched above his chest, he hovers there in silence and standing in front of Makoto. When Haru finds the words, coincidentally Makoto does too.

His name is said with devotion.

Makoto’s shaky fingers entwine with his after he gets up. The ring falls onto Haru’s open palm. Their foreheads touch. Mirth crinkles the corners of their eyes.

Under the darkening sky, voice soft, Haru murmurs the question for Makoto, “Would you marry me?”

“I would do it a million times.”  


* * *

 

   



End file.
